06 Kwietnia 2001
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Rodzina Lwie Serce - serial 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Barnaby Jones (5) - serial 10.50 Opowieści o ewolucji. Niezwykła historia myszy domowej (ost.) - serial dok. 11.05 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.20 Rodzinny puchar - prog. sportowy 11.25 Cud narodzin (1/4) - serial dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 12.45 Plebania (53) - serial obycz. 13.15 Mam sprawę - program z udziałem widzów 13.25 Szansa na życie - felieton 13.40 Gimnazjum 2001 - felieton 13.45 Unia to my. Konsumenci (4)- felieton 13.55 Mam sprawę - program z udziałem widzów 14.00 Świat wierzeń religijnych. Hinduizm (1) - serial dok. 14.10 Mam sprawę - program z udziałem widzów 14.15 The Lost Secret (23) - kurs języka angielskiego 14.35 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Dobre książki - magazyn kulturalny 15.40 Relacja z głębi serca 16.05 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces 16.50 The Race - regaty dookoła świata 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Plebania (54) - serial obycz. 18.00 Dwadzieścia jeden - teleturniej 18.30 Garderoba damska - serial 19.00 Wieczorynka. Kacper - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Żelazny orzeł 2 - film sensac. 21.55 Życie moje 22.40 Monitor Wiadomości 23.10 Sportowy flesz 23.15 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy - film sensac., USA 1.05 Flash i Firecat - komedia 2.30 Zastępstwo - thriller, USA 3.55 Jaka śliczna wojna - musical, Anglia 6.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Święta wojna - serial komed. 9.00 Morten Korch - Nad Spokojną Wodą (9, 10) - serial obycz. 9.55 Cena ryzyka. Płynny koszmar (ost.) - serial dok. 10.20 Legendy Północy - film przygod., Francja 12.00 Kabaret a sprawa Polska (2) - prog. artystyczny 13.00 Ich pięcioro (4) - serial 13.45 Zwierzakom na ratunek (3)- serial przygod. 14.10 Mogę wszystko - mag. dla młodzieży 14.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków- czyli Światowid - teleturniej 15.00 Szansa na sukces. Skaldowie- program rozryw. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Na dobre i na złe (60) - serial 17.10 Europejczycy - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Kawaleria powietrzna - serial 19.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 19.55 Śląska laba. Ślązacy i warszawiacy (1) - prog. artystyczny 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama, Sport-telegram, Pogoda 21.35 Paragraf 148 - kara śmierci. Henryk Dębski - dziecięcy krzyk - cykl dok. 22.05 Poznaj tatusia - komedia obycz., USA 23.40 Akcja (4) - serial komed. 0.05 Miłosne przygody Moll Flanders - film kostium., W. Bryt. 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 7.00 Bajki małego czarodzieja — serial animowany 7.35 Domek na skraju lasu — serial animowany 8.05 Fakty poranne 8.15 Śląskie smaki 8.35 Królowa serc (123,124) — serial obyczajowy 9.25 Książki z górnej półki — magazyn czytelniczy 9.30 Integracja — magazyn 9.45 To jest temat — reportaż 10.00 W labiryncie (35/300): Ojciec — serial obyczajowy 10.30 Czas na bajkę 10.45 Telekurier — magazyn 11.15 Mike Hammer — Prywatny detektyw (14/26) — serial kryminalny 12.05 U siebie — program mniejszości narodowych 12.35 Europa w zagrodzie — magazyn 13.05 Świat cudów — serial dokumentalny 13.35 Babie lato — magazyn 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny — magazyn 14.10 Projektantki (139) — serial obyczajowy 14.35 Klan (71) — telenowela 15.00 Magazyn żeglarski 15.30 Maszyna zmian — serial 16.00 Antropologia teatru 16.30 Teletransmisja: Magazyn młodych reporterów — program dla młodzieży 16.50 Kino familijne: Przygody skrzata Pumukla (9/13) — serial dla dzieci 17.15 Fakty Wrocław 17.30 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17.55 Animak 18.00 Fakty — wydanie główne 18.20 Czas kibica — mag. sportowy 18.30 Więcej kultury — Art. tele-akcje 18.50 Czas na bajkę 19.00 Polska liga siatkówki — sprawozdanie 21.00 Daj, daj, daj (5/12) — serial komediowy 21.30 Fakty komentarze 21.45 Śląskie smaki i klimaty 22.00 To jest temat — reportaż 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Autostrada — magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 Justice — film obyczajowy, USA 1993 0.40 Magazyn żeglarski 1.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Casper (14) — serial animowany 7.25 Polityczne graffiti — program publicystyczny 7.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (100) — serial przygodowy 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu (55) — serial sensacyjny 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (239) — telenowela 10.20 Fiorella (170) — serial obyczajowy 11.15 Słodka trucizna (63) — serial obyczajowy 12.05 Przyjaciele (111) — serial komediowy 12.30 Adam i Ewa (79) — serial obyczajowy 13.00 Disco Polo Live 14.00 Idź na całość — show z nagrodami 15.00 Pokemon (91) — serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Słoneczny patrol (140) — serial przygodowy 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu (56) — serial sensacyjny 17.45 Fiorella (171) — serial obyczajowy 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (240) — telenowela 20.00 Dwa światy — reality show 20.30 Życiowa szansa — teleturniej 21.20 Soldier Boyz — film sensacyjny, USA 1995 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Różowa landrynka — magazyn erotyczny 0.40 Czarnoksiężnik — horror, USA 1989 2.00 Playboy — magazyn 2.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.45 Kropka nad i — program publicystyczny 6.00 Kamila (16) — serial obyczajowy 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość (57) — serial obyczajowy 7.50 Super świnka (42) — serial animowany 8.15 Wesołe smoki (12) — serial animowany 8.40 Księżniczka Sissi (37) — serial animowany 9.05 Wodnikowe wzgórze (25) — serial animowany 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother — reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku — talk show 12.00 Ananasy z mojej klasy — program rozrywkowy 13.00 Super świnka (42) — serial animowany 13.30 Wesołe smoki (12) — serial animowany 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi (37) — serial animowany 14.20 Wodnikowe wzgórze (25) — serial animowany 14.45 Krok za krokiem (9) — serial komediowy 15.15 Milionerzy — teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i prognoza pogody 16.20 W niewoli uczuć (78) — serial obyczajowy 17.15 Big Brother: W cztery oczy — reality show 17.45 Telegra — psychozabawa 18.15 Rozmowy w toku — talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i — program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother — reality show 20.50 Milionerzy — teleturniej 21.40 Komando 'Foki' — film sensacyjny, USA 1990 23.55 Big Brother: Extra — reality show 0.40 Spawn — film SF, USA 1997 2.25 Rajska rozkosz — film erotyczny, USA 3.45 Nic straconego — powtórki programów TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 7.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 8.30 Super Mario Brothers 39 - serial 9.00 Saber Rider serial 9.30 Był sobie złodziej [10 - serial sensacyjno-kom. 10.20 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 20 - serial kom. USA 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich 58 - serial kom. 11.15 Dwa światy 11.30 Simon 20 - serial kom. USA 12.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady 13 - serial kom. 12.30 Łowca przygód 1 - serial 13.25 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Muzyczny VIP 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 15.45 Garfield 93 - serial anim. 16.15 New Spiderman 5 - serial 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady 14 - serial kom. USA 17.15 Dwa światy 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Grace w opałach 14 - serial kom. USA 18.30 Pacific Blue 24 - serial policyjny USA 19.30 Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze? 5 - serial kom. USA 20.00 Najemnicy 9 - serial akcji USA 21.00 Podejdź no do płota - talk show 22.00 Świat według Kiepskich 59 - serial kom. 22.30 Dziennik 22.42 Informacje sportowe 22.45 Życie jak sen - serial kom. USA 23.15 Dwa światy 0.00 Hollywood's Greatest Stunts 1 - film dok. 1.00 Film dokumentalny 2.00 Spotkajmy się - program rozrywkowy 2.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.30 Strefa P - mag. muzyczny 4.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.05 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball 7.55 Moje drugie ja - serial 8.20 Izabella - telenowela 9.10 Gra w przeboje 9.40 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.05 One West Waikiki - serial 10.55 Medicopter 117 I - serial 11.45 Klaun - serial 12.35 Teleshopping 13.40 Izabella - telenowela 14.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball 16.20 Moje drugie ja - serial 16.45 Medicopter 117 I - serial 17.35 One West Waikiki - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 W akcji 19.30 Śmiej się razem z nami 20.00 Kosmici są wśród nas - komedia SF USA (1996) 21.40 Ucieczka z kolonii karnej Księżyca - film akcji USA (1996) 23.25 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 0.15 W akcji 0.35 Wojna w czasie - film SF USA (1999) 2.00 Ucieczka z kolonii karnej Księżyca - film akcji USA (1996) 3.30 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 7.30 Marzenia i kariery - Mia - reportaż (powt.) 7.45 Kawa czy herbata 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Zlotopolscy 269 - telenowela 9.10 Trzy szalone zera 2/13 - serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 9.35 Biały murzyn - film archiwalny prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.10 Anima - Daniel Szczechura 11.30 Kochamy polskie seriale (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Warszawskie ulice - Plac Bankowy 12.25 Malbork - reportaż 12.45 Kwadrans na kawę 13.10 Złotopolscy 269 - telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.35 Gość Jedynki (powt.) 13.45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 14.30 Kwadrat - mag. młodzieżowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Festiwal Operowo-Operetkowy Ciechocinek 2000 1 (powt.) 16.00 Współcześni wojownicy 16.20 Pokaż, co potrafisz - Akademia IQ - program dla młodych widzów 16.45 Kolorowe nutki - program muzyczny dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Wszystko gra - Organy - program dla dzieci 17.50 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 18.20 Telezakupy 18.35 Złotopolscy 269 (powt.) 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Zaczarowany ołówek 1 - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Twarze i maski 2/8 - Propozycja. Rok 1976 - serial prod. polskiej 20.50 Hity satelity (powt.) 21.05 Jestem - Eleni 21.50 Wieczór z Jagielskim 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Porozmawiajmy 0.00 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk 3 - telenowela dok. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 1.15 Zaczarowany ołówek 1 - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.55 Sport (powt.) 1.59 Pogoda (powt.) 2.00 Złotopolscy 269 (powt.) 2.30 Twarze i maski 2/8 (powt.) 3.20 Hity satelity (powt.) 3.35 Jestem - Eleni (powt.) 4.20 Czerwone i czarne - film anim. 4.30 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk 3 (powt.) 5.00 Panorama (powt.) 5.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 5.25 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 6.00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Oko proroka - historyczny, Polska 1984, 105 min. 08:25 Gdzie jest Mo? - (Baby Bedlum) film familijny, USA 2000, 81 min. 09:55 Uciekająca panna młoda - (Runaway Bride) romantyczny, USA 1999, 111 min. 11:55 Miłość na Puerto Rico - (Flight Of Fancy) familijny, USA 1999, 96 min. 13:40 Uwodzicielki Hollywood –- Geena Davis - (Femme Fatales: Geena Davis) magazyn filmowy, USA, 26 min. 14:15 Masz wiadomość - (You’ve Got Mail) komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 115 min. 16:20 Bon Jovi, „Crush” - Koncert w Zurichu - (Bon Jovi 'Crush' Tour (Zurich)) koncert, 90 min. 18:00 Oko proroka - historyczny, Polska 1984, 105 min. 20:00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 20:25 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Mathew Broderick - (Hollywood Superstars: Matthew Broderick) magazyn filmowy, USA, 30 min. 21:00 Quiz Show - (Quiz Show) dramat, USA 1994, 127 min. 23:10 Premiera Ostatni świadek - (The Last Witness) dramat, Kanada 1999, 88 min. 00:40 Premiera Kamasutra, odc. 1 - (Kama Sutra Ep. 01 - Love Quarrels) erotyczny, 25 min. 01:15 Przeklęta wyspa - (Turtle Beach) dramat, USA 1992, 84 min. 02:40 Królowe nocy, odc. 11: Recepta na ciało striptizerki - (G-String Divas 11: Recipe For A Stripper's Body) erotyczny, USA, 21 min. 03:10 Wirtualna miłość - (Virtual Sexuality) komedia, USA 1999, 88 min. 04:45 Bon Jovi, „Crush” - Koncert w Zurichu - (Bon Jovi 'Crush' Tour (Zurich)) koncert, 90 min. OPT 1 05:00 "Dzień dobry". 08:00 Aktualności. 08:15 Zamki lotnicze. Seria. 09:15 "Fajnie, zabójczy show". Druga seria. 10:10 Cykl "Wszyscy podróżujący zespół Cousteau." 10:40 Historia arcydzieła. 11:00 Aktualności. 11:15 Kanał telewizyjny "Dzień dobry". 12:00 Komedia "Podróż Monsieur Perrishon's Journey". 13:25 "Smehopanorama". 14:00 Aktualności. 14:20 Fantastyczny thriller "Hangar 18". 15:50 Jumble. 15:55 "Zamki w powietrzu". Seria. 17:00 Aktualności. 17:25 "Ciesz się kąpielą!" 17:55 Ratownicy. Połączenie alarmowe 18: 30 Smacznych historii. 18:40 Pole Cudów. 19:45 Dobranoc, dzieciaki! 20:00 Czas. 20:55 Komedia "Życie to sukces". 22:55 Aktualności. 23:10 Film "Dziedzic" PTP 05:00 Vesti. 06:00 Vesti. 07:00 Vesti. 08:00 Vesti. 05:15 Manuela. Seria. 05:50 czasu lokalnego. 06:50 Czas lokalny. 06:15 Wiadomości rodzinne. 06:25 Teletubisie. 07:30 "Tysiąc i jeden dzień". 07:45 "Ortodoksyjny kalendarz". 07:50 Czas lokalny. "Duty Part". 08:15 Film "Niebezpieczne hobby" z cyklu "Marsz Turków". 10:00 Vesti. 10:30 "Santa Barbara". Seria. 11:30 Celeste. Seria. 12:30 Nowe "stare mieszkanie". 13:00 Vesti. 13:30 "Czego chce kobieta". Talk show 14:00 "Louise Fernanda". Seria. 14:55 Film artystyczny "Zaginiony świat, nowy Camelot". 16:00 Vesti. 16:30 Knot. 16:40 Koncert poświęcony Dniu Prokuratury. 18:00 Szeregowy "Łatwe pieniądze". 19:00 Vesti. 19:30 Czas lokalny. Aktualności - Moskwa. 19:50 Komedia "Nie budź śpiącego psa". 22:20 Działanie "Wyrok czasu". 00:10 Komedia "Kilka historii miłosnych." 01:55 "Część na służbie." 02:05 Prognoza pogody NTV 05:00 Dziś rano. 05:15 Sport, pogoda. 05:20 przestępstwo. 05:35 Wał napędowy. 05:40 Wał napędowy. 05:50 W przyszłości. 06:20 W przyszłości. 06:35 W druku. 06:50 Zgasić światło. 07:50 Godzina byka. 07:55 Epizod "Rekord detektywa Dubrovsky'ego". 09:00 Dzisiaj. 09:20 Cykl "Miłość i tajemnice Sunset Beach". 11:00 Dzisiaj. 11:25 Film przygodowy "Bez prawa do porażki". 13:00 Dzisiaj. 13:30 Film filmowy. "Fan". 14:00 Stary telewizor. 15:00 Dzisiaj. 15:30 "Ulica Sezamkowa". 15:55 Seria "Pasja". 16:55 Seria "Akademia policyjna". 18:00 Dzisiaj. 18:35 "Głos ludu". 20:05 "Och, szczęśliwy!". 21:50 Zgasić światło. 22:05 Zawód - reporter. 22:25 Film akcji "Lord of Illusions". 00:35 Tenis "Puchar Davisa". Szwecja - Rosja Kultura 07:05 Wiadomości kulturalne 07:20 Po wiadomościach ... 07:40 "Anioł i czarny charakter". Hud.Film. 09:20 T. Khrennikov. Apartament z muzyki baletu "Love for Love". 09:35 "Dziwna wolność". Doc.film 10:20 "Fortuna i Hasinta". Seria. 11:30 Wiadomości kulturalne. 11:40 "Naszyjnik dla mojej ukochanej". Hud.Film. 12:50 Kilka etiud o języku rosyjskim. 13:30 Wiadomości kulturalne. 13:45 Kreskówki. 14:15 Razem z Fafaley. 14:30 profili. Ho Chi Minh. 15:00 Aktualności. 15:10 "Wyspa motyli". Seria. 15:35 Tele encyklopedia. 15:50 "Puchatek i proch". Wydajność. 16:25 Kreskówki. 16:55 "Svayaki". Hud.Film. 17:30 Wiadomości kulturalne. 17:40 Sensacja! Sensation? Sensacja ... 18:05 Mistrzowie Teatru Bolszoj. 18:30 Kinopanorama. 19:10 Wieczorna opowieść. 19:30 Wiadomości kulturalne. 19:55 "Dziwna wolność". Doc.film 20:40 Po wiadomościach ... 21:00 "Wieczory z Veroniką Doliną". 21:30 Rosyjski Egipt. 22:00 "Goja, 1746 - 1828". Hud.Film. Szósta seria. 23:00 Wiadomości kulturalne TV-6 05:00 Dzień po dniu. 05:45 Patrol drogowy. 06:00 Dzień po dniu. 08:00 Aktualności. 08:10 Komedia "Crazy Diamonds". 09:55 Telemagazin w Mińsku. 10:05 Seria "Czynnik Psi. Ulubione." 11:00 Seria "Żonaty ... z dziećmi ...". 11:25 Telemagazin w Mińsku. 11:40 "O, mamusie!" 12:30 Dzień po dniu. 14:15 Dzień po dniu. 14:45 Telemagazin w Mińsku. 15:00 "Wiem wszystko!" Intellect show LG. 16:05 Tele-sklep dla mieszkańców Mińska. 17:10 Amba-TV. 17:45 Patrol drogowy. 18:00 Peters Pop Show. 19:00 Wiadomości dnia. 19:30 Akcja "Bunt". 21:40 Wiadomości. 22:00 Działanie "Zabij za wszelką cenę". 23:45 Patrol drogowy. 00:00 Kanał DISK